Minutes of Eternity
by Msmelanie
Summary: InuKag. One-shot. Inuyasha never moved. His eyes stared, dead to the world, straight ahead. At nothingness.He had not even sensed the others come back. He didn't care to smell, to eat, to talk. He didn't even want to breath anymore. Over and over, Kagome'


I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Kagome, and I don't own the rest of the stuff in here. They come from other people and have just been put into my imagination right now. Therefore, I make no profit off of this. Except reviews, but I don't think they count.  
  
Minutes of Eternity  
  
By:Msmelanie  
  
Sango watched Inuyasha argue with Kagome again about some random subject. 'Probably Shippou...yep, it was Shippou. She just sat him.' She watched uninterested as Kagome scolded Inuyasha and he just yelled and cursed back.'  
  
Then, was the thing she knew was going to come again.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't give a rat's ass what the hell you think of me bitch! Even Kikyou, who was waaay more powerful than you couldn't stop me!"  
  
That was it. The one thing that always drove Kagome nuts. Comparing her to Kikyou.  
  
Kagome just stared at him angrily as she sat him again.  
  
Sango looked sadly at her friend. It was the same routine, over and over again.  
  
'Why does he have to compare them? He knows how much it hurts Kagome.' Sango frowned. Sometimes, she seriously hated the hanyou, but she knew her friend had her faults too.  
  
And to name all of the things she did wrong to have this stupid routine continue would take at least an hour to think about.  
  
She watched Inuyasha huff and get back up. "Stupid bitch."  
  
Sango couldn't take it anymore. This stupid going-nowhere routine had to stop!  
  
She looked up to the stars. It was time. Whether Inuyasha needed Kikyou or Kagome would reveal itself. 'It's gonna be hard on him.' she sighed whimsically. 'Hard nothing, from what I've heard it'll be like he's in hell itself.'  
  
That was if she was right. And even though Sango knew she was not the smartest person in the world, she had an almost undeniable belief she knew how it would end. 'Now, how am I-Houshi?!'  
  
Sango slapped Miroku's hand quickly away from her.  
  
Miroku looked at her, looking quite concerned. "You seemed like you were in another world."  
  
Sango glared at him. 'Trying to hide his pleasure at succeeding with concern.' She looked deeper into his eyes. 'Or maybe not.' She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha arguing again. 'Perhaps Inuyasha and Kagome aren't the only ones who have fallen into a useless routine.'  
  
Even later that night...  
  
"Another fucking bath?!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango. "She already took one today, dammit!"  
  
Sango stared at him. "I want to take a bath. And Kagome said she'd keep me company. Alright?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "It's stupid."  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She wasn't opposed to talking with Sango while they bathed in a hot spring. 'Besides, it's night time. We aren't 'stopping' to take a bath, so I don't see why he should even be informed.'  
  
As Inuyasha complained about stupid wenches taking baths, Kagome and Sango took off.  
  
At the spring...  
  
Kagome looked unsurely at the ground. Was Sango really serious? Sango had just told her that instead of leaving for just a month to visit her great grandmother, she should take two.  
  
"Sango, it was hard enough to get Inuyasha to give me even one." Kagome replied.  
  
"It wasn't, once you told him how much she meant to you and that she wouldn't be around for much longer." Sango answered. "And you don't want to tell him. Just do it."  
  
Kagome fidgeted with her hands. "Sango, I...I don't want to lie to Inuyasha."  
  
"I know." Sango said with empathy. "But I need you to trust me. Have you ever wondered whether or not Inuyasha really does have feelings for you or Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome started to back away. "I DON'T want to talk about her."  
  
"Kagome." Sango said gently grabbing her friends hand and scooting her closer. "I would never do anything to hurt you or Inuyasha. But, if you just give him TWO months instead of one...you'll have an answer to that question."  
  
"What question?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How Inuyasha really feels." Sango replied. "I know it sounds bizarre, and I really don't want to tell you what's going to happen. But know this." Sango said seriously. "One way or another, that question WILL be answered."  
  
Kagome remained silent.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head yes.  
  
"Then do it." Sango said firmly.  
  
"He'd be so mad at me." Kagome said as she gently bit her lip. "Not to mention worried."  
  
"Kagome, please." Sango answered, not intending to take no as an answer. She held her friends hand firmly. "He's a big boy. I know you have never left him alone more than 14 days, and even THEN you are always there when he has to change. But don't worry. I will tell him after seven days that you'll be gone for 49 more days. But that's it. No more after that."  
  
Kagome started to use her other hand to move the water around. "Kikyou will come."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Sango said a little angry. "That is not the focus! Listen to me, whether Kikyou visits him or not, the answer will be the same. Besides, Inuyasha won't leave to hell when you are far away. He cares too much."  
  
"How are you so sure?!" Kagome yelled. "I know what the-!"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled back. "Quiet!" She made her voice lower. "However he feels will not change. Whether 2 months go by or 2 centuries. It's all the same to a demon until..." she decided not to finish that statement. "... So, quit the useless heartbreaking routine you go through constantly." She let go of her friends hand. "If Inuyasha truly loves Kikyou, then he will lose his possessive spirit for you. If he doesn't, then trust me." She smiled. "You'll know."  
  
Kagome sighed. "He won't think of me as 'his' anymore?"  
  
Sango smiled sadly. "You'll be free from his mockery. One way or another."  
  
Kagome splashed the water. "I don't understand this, Sango. I don't get what another month will do except make Inuyasha more angry. And Shippou-"  
  
"Don't worry about Shippou." Sango said firmly. "When I tell him the truth of why you are gone, he'll be fine."  
  
"But he cried when I told him-"  
  
"-told him you were leaving for a whole month." Sango finished. "Yes. Listen Kagome. I hunt demons for a living. I had to come to understand how a demon thinks, acts, moves, breathes,...trust me. He'll be fine." She crossed her arms. "Now, are you going or am I going to have to drag you away for that long?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the water. "I don't want to. But you are right. If this will...settle things once and for all between me and...him..." she said softly. "...then it's what I have to do."  
  
Sango sighed. "Good. Don't worry Kagome, you just enjoy yourself. Alright?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, hoping that Sango really did know what she was talking about.  
  
One week later...  
  
'Stupid bitch. I don't know why I let her go.' Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sango looked up in the tree at Inuyasha, moping. "It's only been seven days. Do you miss her that much?"  
  
"I don't miss her." Inuyasha insisted. "She's just delaying us from finding any jewel shards."  
  
'Sure.' Sango thought as she saw Miroku standing next to her. Then, she saw Shippou at her feet. 'I knew it.' she smiled.  
  
Shippou looked up at Inuyasha. 'I'm a big demon. I don't want Kagome to be gone for so long, but if it will really make Inuyasha quit making her so sad-' "I'm a big demon." he said aloud, trying to instill some courage in himself.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Shippou. 'Why the hell's he muttering that?'  
  
"Inuyasha, there is something I must tell you." Sango said firmly, making sure Inuyasha heard quite clear. "Kagome will not be back in 21 days."  
  
Inuyasha's ears immediately went up. "What?!"  
  
"She will be gone for 49."  
  
Inuyasha stood still. "Why?!"  
  
"I told her to." Sango replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You have just delayed our hunt for jewel shards?! Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
She smiled. "You will just have to wait."  
  
Inuyasha pointed at her as rudely as he could. "I know what you are up to!" he accused. "You think you know me! You think I'm just a demon who relies only on my instincts! I don't!"  
  
Sango remained silent.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. "You just THINK you know! You don't!" he said as he started to stomp off.  
  
No stupid instinct was going to affect him.  
  
Even if she was gone for 49 more days, he'd still treat her the same. He would!  
  
He really would. He would. Wouldn't he?  
  
Day 21...  
  
Inuyasha kept beating his head on his tree. "This is too long! This is way too long!" he looked coldly at Sango. "It's been longer, I know it! You are using trickery to confuse my mind!"  
  
Sango shook her head from down below. About a week ago, Inuyasha literally glued himself to his tree. He hadn't once come down, so they all stayed underneath, waiting for him.  
  
"It has not been more than 21 days Inuyasha." Miroku said, defending Sango. "No trickery has been used."  
  
"Has so!" Inuyasha accused as he dug his claws into the wood. "It's been at least three fucking months!"  
  
Sango coughed. "Inuyasha, how many times have you changed so far?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. Okay, he had only changed once but- "I don't care! I KNOW it hasn't JUST been 21 days! Don't lie to me!"  
  
Sango held Shippou tightly. He was acting like the big demon she told him he needed to be.  
  
Well, he was trying to be.  
  
'I miss Kagome.' he thought through bleary eyes. 'After this, Kagome will be much happier, so I have to do this. But still, I want Kagome!' "Kagome." Shippou whined softly.  
  
Sango just rubbed his head affectionately. "She'll be back in 28 days. Don't worry."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and went straight to the well. "I don't care what the hell she's doing, she's coming back!"  
  
Sango just shook her head, knowing what the outcome would be....  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
"She wasn't there." Inuyasha grumbled. "Where is she?"  
  
"At her grandmother's, who lives across the ocean, remember?" Sango answered.  
  
Inuyasha kicked a rock. "Well, she better come back soon! Those shards are waiting on her!"  
  
On the 35th night...  
  
Inuyasha had stopped coming down from the tree. He refused to eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't talk, and he wouldn't even growl. He just lied on his favorite branch on his stomach.  
  
He never said a word.  
  
A few minutes before the sun came up he had a horrible fantasy. He couldn't call it a dream since he never slept that night.  
  
He looked around and saw himself sitting on Kagome's front porch, out in the open. He quickly thought Kagome would sit him for an eternity if anyone saw him sitting there. He went inside and proceeded to her room. He quickly stopped and let out a viscious growl as he smelled an unknown male in her room.  
  
He started to run to her room and opened the door wide open.  
  
His mouth and ears both dropped as he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces.  
  
Kagome and some unknown disgusting male were kissing! And that wasn't just any male!  
  
He had firey red eyes with long black hair. He was well built and wore some rugged looking clothes.  
  
He smelled like a human, but his appearance was so rough that he was more like a demon.  
  
Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga, forgetting that it wouldn't hurt a human. "You asshole! You touched my Kagome! I am going to hurt you so bad, you'll beg for death!!" he shouted.  
  
Then, he stopped as he realized Kagome had never stopped kissing this strange man.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to yell at her! Instead, he roughly pulled her away from the human male.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, with a gigantic smile on her face. She wiped her mouth and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't even know you were there."  
  
When Inuyasha came out of his fantasy, he realized he had fallen out of his tree.  
  
His friends who had gotten up with the rising sun surrounded him. Unable to perceive the fact that the great mighty hanyou Inuyasha-had fallen out of a tree?  
  
"Are we awake?" Miroku questioned Sango as he looked at her.  
  
Sango didn't reply as she watched Inuyasha climb back up into his tree.  
  
'She was touching another male.'  
  
'He wasn't a friend.'  
  
'He wanted her as his.'  
  
'She was willing to be his.'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts would not leave him alone. He couldn't stop thinking about the fantasy, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
'Another males ARMS were around Kagome.'  
  
'Another males MOUTH was on Kagome.'  
  
He growled, trying not to pay attention to the hardest part of all.  
  
'She hadn't even seen me there! She never sensed me! She just wanted that other male!'  
  
Inuyasha scratched his claws on his tree. 'Why is this bothering me so much? Why am I thinking about this? And when the fuck is that stupid girl gonna get her ass back here?!'  
  
On the 39th night...  
  
Sango had told Miroku that from now on, they should wait at an Inn. Somewhere nice and calm, until Kagome almost came back. And somewhere away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Even though Kagome will be back in a little over a week, Inuyasha will not- " she paused.  
  
"Will not?" Miroku questioned.  
  
Sango sighed. "Miroku, there is something I need to explain. Youkai's can only stand a limited amount of time away from their true mates." she explained. "Most demons can last up to one century without them. But the more dangerous, more human-like youkai, cannot go much longer than 60 days. I have spotted many who have literally gone insane over 80. They will stay by their passed on mates grave, no matter what the danger. Always making it easier to kill them."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango questioningly. "Kagome is not Inuyasha's mate though."  
  
"No." Sango agreed. "But she might be the one destined to be. If she is, then it makes no difference whether they have tooken the steps to a mating or not. He will react the same way."  
  
Miroku looked at her wearily. "What if Inuyasha doesn't make it?"  
  
Sango raised a finger. "He will. His human side should make the demon need settle slower. Truthfully, it would probably be around 3 months to make him go insane."  
  
Miroku's expression did not change. "What if you are wrong?"  
  
Sango gulped. "I know that there is a chance I could be. But if I did not take this..." She looked at Miroku. "Imagine what would happen if we collect the entire shikon jewel and defeat Naraku. Kagome goes back down the well. And, even though I don't want to believe it, I know she will probably seal it." She glanced down at the ground. "Inuyasha would not stand a fighting chance." She looked back up at Miroku. "Even if he doesn't love her, it's best to know. For his sake and for Kagome's."  
  
Miroku didn't reply but you could see the understanding on his face. He looked at the two little demons trying to sleep on Sango's lap. 'This must be done.'  
  
Back at the Goshinboku.  
  
Inuyasha screamed, trying not to see the images in his head. "Quit it! Fucking stop it!" he yelled out to the night.  
  
Kouga was holding Kagome in his arms, who in turn were holding two small wolf cubs, while others played around the cave.  
  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" he smiled in a friendly manner. "Come to visit me and my pack?" he nuzzled Kagome. "Can you believe it's only been two years and we already have 6 cubs?" Kagome nuzzled against Kouga's neck.  
  
"Time flies when you are with the one you love." Kagome smiled at him. "And minutes are eternity when you are not. Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"SHUTTUUUUUPPPP!!!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs. "Shutup, Shutup, SHUTUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up in glee. "Guess what? I scored a-"  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as she was pierced in her heart. Her breath was sharp and short, but stopped. She hit the ground, her eyes left wide open.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!! KAGOOOOOMEEEEE!!!"  
  
His dreams just went from bad to worse. And the most horrible part of them all.  
  
He FELT like he was actually there. He could smell the air, smell Kagome, feel the hard forest floor, the wind whipping through his hair, the dryness in his mouth.  
  
He couldn't even tell real life from his dreams anymore.  
  
He tore through the forest, cutting down anything that got in his way. 'I have to get away!' his mind screamed. 'These nightmares are driving me crazy!'  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha panted as his eyes grew wide and stared at the ground. He had never realized all the horrible things that could happen to just one small girl.  
  
Just his Kagome.  
  
He yelled with all his might to the night sky as he started to pull at his hair. Another nightmare already?!  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as he watched her grandchildren play. "They're really growing up."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe I'm 48 now." she laughed as she looked at Inuyasha. "Time just kinda got away, didn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Demons don't recognize time too much." he replied as he watched Kagome's granddaughter playing with some kind of blocks.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." She looked down at her hands. "I was so lucky to find someone who didn't mind the way I looked back then." She looked down at the ground. "You hated the smell and look of my young body so much, I don't know how you can stand to be near me now."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply.  
  
"You get your fights and I get my wrinkles." Kagome smiled. "Who ever decided that was fair."  
  
Inuyasha muttered something softly.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, you really aren't that bad." Inuyasha replied a little uncomfortably.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Even if that's true, I'll look like a monster to you soon enough."  
  
Nightmare upon nightmare. Regrets after regrets. Shame after shame. Bloodshed after bloodshed. Tragedy after Tragedy.  
  
The nightmares suddenly decided that Inuyasha didn't need to confuse reality with them anymore.  
  
So, his journeys back to reality had become....erased.  
  
Inuyasha walked hand in hand with Kikyou. Kikyou looked at him with her sweet amazing eyes he had known 50 years before. "Inuyasha, I want you to stay and love me forever. Can you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer her, when he felt a sudden pain in his heart. Something was wrong. He looked back at Kikyou. Everything seemed right with her. So, what was the problem?  
  
Then, he saw her. Kagome held a dagger right in front of her heart.  
  
Inuyasha didn't understand. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. "Giving you what you want." Kagome choked as she started to pierce her skin slightly. "I love you so much, that if my death can bring you happiness, so be it!"  
  
Inuyasha screamed as he ran out to her, but it was too late. She had aimed straight for her heart.  
  
"STOP IT!" Inuyasha cried out as he dropped to his knees. "FUCKING STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"  
  
Kagome coughed as she moaned in her bed. She was almost 100 years old, and didn't have much fight left in her. Inuyasha stood next to her, looking exactly the same as he did now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly. "You shouldn't be here. You should be with Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hands. "I was wrong! I messed up all those years ago!" he cried. "Kagome, everything will be okay!"  
  
Kagome tried to look away from him. "Please, don't look at me."  
  
Inuyasha made no motion to follow her order.  
  
Kagome moaned a bit, before looking back at her bed. "Please, stop it. I know I must look like a horrible, disgusting old woman now."  
  
Inuyasha seethed. "You think I care about that?!" Then, he softened. "You still look fine to me, Kagome."  
  
Kagome merely moaned and moved her head slightly. "Don't lie. Please don't lie to a woman on her deathbed."  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She breathed a little harder. "If you didn't like my body when I was in my teens, then how could you ever even stand it now?" She coughed.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed. "I've come to see you once every month for the last 85 years, Kagome! If I couldn't stand you, then I wouldn't have ever done that!"  
  
Kagome coughed again a little harder. "Idiot. You are my friend. It was sweet of you, but I know you must have wanted to gag so many times." She coughed again.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He wasn't going to spend this valuable time fighting with her.  
  
Kagome looked around at her surroundings, then back at Inuyasha."What are you doing here?" she asked weakly. "You shouldn't be here. You should be with Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hands. He wasn't going to allow them to go down the wrong road again just because she had a memory relapse. This time, he would say what he really wanted to say. He was getting a second chance, his last chance, to say what he wanted before it was too late. "I was wrong! I messed up all those years ago!" he cried. "Kagome, if only I had chosen you! You would be with me still! You wouldn't be here!"  
  
Kagome shook her head no back and forth as much as she could manage at her age. "Silly puppy. You could ...never do that. You loved... Kik...you, so... you had ...to... be with ...her."  
  
"I didn't love Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed. "I never loved Kikyou! Not the way that I love you!!"  
  
Kagome looked at him as she started to tighten her hand against her bed covers. "Then why...did you ...always..." She took a sharp breath. "...say....you ...you diiiiii-"  
  
Her heart had stopped beating, the smell of death clung to her, unable to ever be washed away.  
  
Inuyasha let a small tear roll down his cheek as he sank onto his knees.  
  
She hadn't finished, but he knew what she had said.  
  
Inuyasha banged his head repeatedly against the biggest rock he could find as he howled and whimpered. "That can't happen! That can never happen! NEVER!!" he shouted as loud as he could to the forest surrounding him.  
  
He whimpered as he slid down the side of the rock. "Kagome! Come back! When are you coming back?!!"  
  
Night turned into Day. Day turned into night. To the four travelers, time moved accordingly.  
  
But to one hanyou, out in the darkness...  
  
Day 47...  
  
Moments had been years. Seconds had become centuries...and minutes...were eternity.  
  
It seemed as if the two months would never be up. One day would take forever, the night would be even longer, and the next day would be even longer than the previous day and night put together.  
  
The group slowly walked back to Inuyasha, to check up on him.  
  
Miroku gawked at all the destroyed rocks, trees, and anything else that had been in the hanyou's way.  
  
Sango had not been surprised. It was the reason she said they would have to leave for awhile. Inuyasha's mind was in a rage.  
  
She sighed again, so thankful that Kagome had made Inuyasha promise not to take off the Tetsusaiga or let Kikyou deceive him and take him back to hell. Because even though youkai's could go seriously crazy without their mates...  
  
they never broke a promise. Even the simple ones.  
  
Everyone looked up at the tree at the hanyou.  
  
His fire rat fur had fallen to the ground, while his white shirt and baggy bottoms were torn to almost shreds. They looked as if he moved one inch, they would fall to the ground.  
  
But he never moved. His eyes stared, dead to the world, straight ahead. At nothingness.  
  
He had not even sensed the others come back. He didn't care to smell, to eat, to talk. He didn't even want to breath anymore.  
  
Over and over, Kagome's words in his nightmares haunted him.  
  
Sango looked up as she heard small muttering, being spoken from him. She frowned. 'We came back too late? Is he already losing his mind?' She looked over at Shippou. "Do you understand what is being said?"  
  
Shippou listened intently. "Time flies.....one you love....minutes become eternity...I can barely hear him. He's so out of it." Shippou frowned sadly. "Dog boy is so out of it."  
  
Sango shook her head in understanding. "I know. But Kagome will be back soon. I told her right before she left to be gone ONLY 49 days. No more." she looked up at the hanyou that was dead on the inside. "I wish I had said 47."  
  
She looked over at Miroku. "We will have to stand guard over him. If he is attacked, he won't care. He'll probably let them kill him."  
  
Miroku agreed. It hurt to see his friend in such pain, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
It was either this, or let him die when the real day she left for good came.  
  
...Night 48.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome will be here soon!" Miroku called out, trying to reach his friend. "This is the last night!"  
  
Inuyasha did not recognize his words of encouragement. He latched onto the word Kagome, but that was all. That was it.  
  
Shippou tried desperately to get the hanyou to react to him. He'd chewed on his ears, called him some deplorable stuff, told him his hair was on fire, anything he could think of.  
  
But still, no response.  
  
The young demon pushed his ear onto his friends heart. He could still hear his heart, but it had no more spirit in it. It was just a light thump here and there.  
  
"Inuyasha." Shippou said softly. "Please come back soon."  
  
Inuyasha just gave a light twitch. "Need you...I need back to me....Kagome......"  
  
...Early on day 49, in Kagome's Time...  
  
Kagome looked at the well. It was 6:48 and the sun had just come up. She knew everyone was probably expecting her around noon, but she just couldn't wait.  
  
She had just felt so horrible for staying away from Inuyasha and her friends and Shippou. She missed them all so much and later that day she'd try and make up as much as she could buy bringing as much food as she could.  
  
But that would be later. She just had this gut feeling that she just had to go now. She looked over at the side of the well.  
  
She'd come back and tell her mom when she woke up.  
  
She smiled as she got on the side of the well.  
  
It was going to be so great to see Inuyasha and all her friends again!  
  
To the Feudal Era again...  
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he suddenly jerked his head up. He smelled her! He smelled HER?! 'She's back! She's back! She's back! She's back!-' was the only thing his mind could comprehend.  
  
He moved so swiftly down and off that tree, no one had even seen him move.  
  
He ran as fast as he could. He wasn't getting there fast enough! Time moved so slow, it felt like it had been hundreds of years since he last saw her, heard her, walked with her, protected her,laughed with her-  
  
'Faster!Faster!Faster!Faster!' his mind screamed. He should have been there by now! He always moved so fast, why couldn't he move faster?!  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the well when she felt a rush come to her. It felt like a demon running very VERY fast! Even faster than Kouga it seemed. Before she had time to perceive who it was, she was tossed to the ground and had rolled on it with someone at least three times before her back was being shoved against a hard chest. Strong arms had wrapped around her so tight, she could barely breathe.  
  
She was about to yell for Inuyasha when she realized the feel, the smell, the whimper in the person that attacked her WAS Inuyasha's.  
  
She didn't even know what to say. "Ummm....Hi?"  
  
She stayed there a second, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she tried to wiggle away.  
  
"No you fucking don't!" Inuyasha howled as he put his arms around her tighter and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Kagome just stared at the hanyou. 'What's so wrong? Sango told him I'd just be gone for two months, right?' "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled his nose against Kagome's neck, literally stunning her. "Say it again."  
  
"What? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against hers. "Yes. Inuyasha. You are Inuyasha's. Mine. From now on." he growled dangerously. "You will NEVER pull that shit on me again, never, Never, NEVER!!"  
  
Kagome seeing her friend all riled up tried to get away. Apparently, he was madder than he had let on.  
  
"No, no, no!" Inuyasha demanded as he held her even more firmly. "Never leaving! Mine!"  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. 'His?! Sango said that leaving him alone would make him treat me different. He's still being just as bad as before!' "You don't have any-"  
  
All thoughts that were processing in Kagome's mind had suddenly stopped as she felt Inuyasha not only hold her back but tenderly caress...  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Kagome said, trying to pull his hands away. "That is NOT a friendly area you can just let your hand visit you know!"  
  
Inuyasha just grinned at her, making Kagome very suspicious about what kind of thoughts were running through him.  
  
If only she had known it was a very simple concept.  
  
'Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, no one else's! She's mine, all mine! No one's taking her away! She's not leaving! Ever! Never Ever! Never Never Ever Ever! MINE!!' he screamed in his head with delight as he rushed Kagome over to their friends.  
  
Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome were all sitting on the grass in the circle.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't really a part of the circle though since he was holding Kagome next to his chest.  
  
Sango watched with mild amusement at Inuyasha holding Kagome so close to him while she told them all about her visit.  
  
"And then Sota, don't touch!" Kagome said slapping the hanyou's hand.  
  
Inuyasha nipped at her neck playfully. "You're soft."  
  
Kagome pretended she hadn't just heard that. "Where was I? Oh yeah, and so Sota and I just-hey! Are you deaf?!"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
Kagome just looked at him as if he had just told her he really cared for the well being of Sesshoumaru. "What is your problem? Have you been hanging out with Miroku too long?!"  
  
Miroku frowned. He had been quite good, in his opinion, the last 49 days.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, but actually uttered a response. "Actually, I do have a problem." He put his hands strategically on her chest. "I want to feel you closer, but that 'bra' thing is in the way."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open. Oh, he didn't just...that was NOT Inuyasha-like at all!  
  
She was about to argue about what he had just said until she was blue in the face, when she saw him grab her right bra strap and tried to drag it off her arm. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Sango watched in surprise as Kagome struggled with the hanyou.  
  
But not only was Inuyasha winning, he was flat out enjoying it! It wasn't long before he had released the imprisoned side, when he remembered what her bra had looked like. 'Hell, if I just cut down the middle in the back, the other side'll be off in a breeze!'  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome wasn't just letting him do that to her in silence. "Hey, quit that! Dammit Inuyasha, what's gotten into you-don't! Why you meanie, did you just cut my bra?! Hey, hey quit that!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he yanked not only the left bra strap, but the rest of the offending object away.  
  
Sango didn't know what to say! 'I knew he cared deeply for her, but he is moving waaaaaay too fast.' "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he held Kagome closer to him. "Mine."  
  
'Oh kami.' Sango groaned. She had tried to help Kagome by making Inuyasha realize who he really loved.  
  
She had expected him to see her and finally tell her how much he needed her.  
  
"Don't, don't, don't! Bad doggy!"  
  
But holding her against her will was NOT what she had in mind.  
  
"What? I thought bitches liked that kind of thing." Inuyasha said confused.  
  
Kagome shook his hands away from her shoulders. A back massage from him is NOT what she needed right now. She frowned at Sango. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Sango coughed. "I did nothing. I told you he'd react differently with you now, didn't I?"  
  
Kagome frowned deeper. "That's not what I thought you meant!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou countered, just happy he could finally see and agree with Kagome. He didn't really know what Sango had said to Kagome, but if it got him on Kagome's good side, did it matter?  
  
Besides, dog boy was completely hogging her.  
  
Miroku coughed, interrupting the conversation. "Excuse me, Lady Kagome? But did you bring any of your supplies with you today?"  
  
Kagome blanked out. "Oh no, I forgot! I was going to pick them up shortly after finding you. I guess...." she looked at Inuyasha wearily. "I've just been a little too wrapped up to remember." She started to struggle. "Okay, Inuyasha. Let go. I need to go-"  
  
"FUCK NO!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. He was becoming so aggravating! As soon as she got out of his grip she would sit him good! 'Taking off my bra like that, growling at Sango, and for being so damn confusing!'  
  
Yeah, those were reason enough.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome urged. "I'll...let you come with me?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You aren't going anywhere."  
  
Kagome kicked her feet and whined. Hey, she had tried to be civil. It just didn't work so...  
  
"Let me go! Come on! We can't get going unless we're properly prepared! Inuyasha! I mean it!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and rubbed her neck as he suddenly got up and started to run with her toward the well.  
  
At the well...  
  
Inuyasha still held her fast, but looked down at the well.  
  
"This thing is so stupid. It'd be better just to get rid of it."  
  
Kagome didn't rise to his bait. He never did anything to harm the well, he was all bark and no bite when it came to that.  
  
Except she was starting to reevalute her previous statement as he sliced through part of the wood wall. "Inuyasha! What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"Told you." he growled. "This thing was only good for one time. When you came here the first time. After that, I should've chopped it up for firewood. Which is exactly what I'm gonna do."  
  
Kagome tried to climb up to him and pull his ear. It was one of the sensitive parts that would probably hurt if she pulled it.  
  
And if that didn't work, she'd just have to go to the next sensitive part.  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha had predicted what she was about to do. "Unless we make a deal."  
  
Kagome stopped. "What kind of deal?"  
  
Inuyasha held her even closer than before and breathed into her ear. "I want a puppy from you."  
  
Kagome just looked at him, confused. 'He wants a puppy? Why would he want a puppy?' "Why? Are you lonely or something?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, insulted. "No! I'm not lonely! I just....I just want one, alright?!" He tried to regain control of his attitude. He breathed deeply and exhaled. "I'll treat it well." He looked at her, his eyes expressing his happiness. "We'll both take care of it. Please?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She was really beginning to wonder if maybe he had eaten some type of wild mushrooms while she was gone. 'A puppy, huh? We both get to raise it?' She thought to herself thoughtfully. 'It could be fun, I guess. I've never had a puppy before. And since Inuyasha wants it so bad.' "Okay." she agreed. "But you have to treat it with respect and take care of it when I'm not here."  
  
Inuyasha felt like jumping up and down and swinging around Kagome.  
  
So he did.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Inuyasha cried out happily.  
  
He was so amazed she had actually agreed! 'I thought she was just gonna sit me over and over again. But she wants one too! We'll both do this. Not only will she become my mate and share my life-span blood, she's going to share her first offspring! And her second and third and all the rest of them! They will all be ours, no one else's!'  
  
Kagome laughed. 'Wow, he is so happy. I never thought I'd see him so happy.' "I'll try and get you one before the end of the day."  
  
"Oh shit." Inuyasha said, staring at her. She wants to start today?! 'Oh HELL YEAH!!'  
  
When he had finally let go, Kagome smiled. "Good. Now give me some time to get everything, alright?"  
  
"Don't be gone long." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed. She never thought Inuyasha could've been any more aggressive than he had before the last two months.  
  
But it was like he tripled!  
  
"I have to do a little shopping, so an hour." Kagome said, not wanting the hanyou to come to her time after three minutes and going hysterical because she wasn't there.  
  
"I want to come then." Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome coughed. "Inuyasha, my world is different. I'm going shopping, meaning there will be LOTS of people around and you'll look really suspicious." She looked down the well. "Even if I got you modern clothes, you'd stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
Inuyasha was about to complain when she added-  
  
"And I don't want people investigating and finding out about you." she said as she climbed over the lid of the well and dropped off.  
  
Inuyasha stared down the well the entire time. An hour. Okay, he could handle an hour. Or maybe only 30. Heck, he was giving her fifteen and that's it!  
  
After 13 minutes, Inuyasha was preparing to go after her when Kagome started to come back.  
  
"Hi." Kagome smiled as she got out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her a little confused. "You said an hour. Why're you back so soon?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she hefted her pack off her shoulder, onto the ground. "Because if I said I'd be back in fifteen, you would've come in three minutes." she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha thought about what she said, when an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils. He had been so ready to go after Kagome, he hadn't realized any other scents. 'Damn, I'm getting careless!'  
  
Kagome watched as he sniffed. 'I knew he'd pick it up.'  
  
Inuyasha growled as he started to come toward Kagome's bag. "What's in there?"  
  
As he stuck his nose in, something licked it.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his head back in a hurry. As he started to get his bearings again, he saw a small dog sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Woof!"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at it. 'What the hell?'  
  
Kagome didn't know how to take his look. "Don't you like him? He's a Black Collie." She brushed his head. "I thought he was too cute."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, confused. 'When the hell did she buy a mutt?' "It got a name?"  
  
"No." Kagome admitted. "Did you want to name him?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the cute little collie. He had never told anyone, but dog demons tended to have a certain affection toward the human slave dogs.  
  
And he still never would. "Don't know. How about just Inu?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "A puppy called Inu?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "What's wrong with that?!"  
  
Kagome just smiled. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Inu will work fine."  
  
That night, everyone got to know Inu. Shippou didn't like it at first, but seeing as it was just a puppy, got pretty friendly with him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, not really paying attention to Inu. He was busy thinking about that night.  
  
Kagome had promised to try and give him a puppy by the end of the day.  
  
Ka-ching! Tonight, most of his worries were finally going to stop.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Inuyasha tried to make his hair look a little civil. He knew about the combs Kagome used and had stolen one.  
  
He didn't take care of it as much as those future people did, but he was gonna appear civil for her tonight, dammit! After all, she was doing all this for him, a little grooming and taking that bath beforehand wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
He took a look down at her. She wasn't 'ready' that night to have pups, but he didn't think it mattered. They'd try the real thing later. 'Besides, the wench said by the end of the day.' he smirked. 'Meaning she probably just wants to...enjoy it too.'  
  
Licking his lips he eagerly went down to Kagome. Of course, Shippou was in the way.  
  
Dammit.  
  
He got behind Kagome and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Kagome blearily opened her eyes as she felt Inuyasha whisper the word 'Ready?' into her ear. She looked behind herself at him. "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha nudged Shippou out of the way slightly as he scooped up Kagome and quickly took off before the kitsune would wake up and whine.  
  
Kagome just looked at him in surprise. "Where are we going?"  
  
Inuyasha just grinned. He knew Miroku and Sango weren't going to bother them if Shippou woke them up.  
  
Well, they better not! After all, he left a simple note that they could surely understand.  
  
IN ACT OF MAKING PUPS. YOU FOLLOW AND I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the top of the hill and let Kagome look at the vast array of stars.  
  
"Wow." was the only thing she could say.  
  
Inuyasha set her down on the ground and made her face the stars.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Yes, definitely a split personality. Probably three at least. "This was nice, Inuyasha. But is there a reason you brought me here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her confused. "You know why we're here? You are going to try to give me a puppy."  
  
Kagome looked at him, also confused. "But I already did." she frowned. "I thought you really liked Inu."  
  
Inuyasha's head began to spin. "What?! What do you mean, that's just a puppy dog!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well, what exactly did you expect?"  
  
"Us!" Inuyasha yelled, holding Kagome securely. "Dammit Kagome, you promised WE would have a puppy, not some dog's puppy!"  
  
"Well, excuse me!" Kagome yelled back. "If you weren't talking about a puppy dog, then what is it you want?!"  
  
"Puppies!" he yelled, trying to think of what other species called them. Something was sure to get through. "Cubs, Brats, ducklings, Chicks, Runts, kittens, kids!"  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond. "K-kids?"  
  
Wow, he had actually hit on a word?  
  
Kagome swallowed hard. "You mean, that you want a-a..."  
  
"A puppy." Inuyasha growled. "And you PROMISED you'd give one to me."  
  
Kagome gasped. "What are you, out of your mind!" she shouted. "Inuyasha, what is WRONG with you! Ever since I came back you've been three times as aggressive, you keep toying with me, and now you think you want a baby?!"  
  
'Baby. Yeah, that was the human one.' "So, can we get back to it now?"  
  
Kagome tried to wiggled away. "No way! I'm waaaay too young! In my world, you don't want to do that stuff until you are at least out of school!"  
  
"Well, when do you get out of school?" He questioned.  
  
Kagome looked at him, debating whether she should sit him or not. "Well, at around 18 years old."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll wait."  
  
Kagome looked at him, surprised to see him smiling back.  
  
"Two years will be nothing with you by my side, Kagome." he answered. 'But two months without you....is hell.'  
  
Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Don't forget, if you liked this one, you'll probably like my others. The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again, and soon to come, The Best Man Steals the Bride.


End file.
